Reading The Queen's Champion
by AshOfAnaklusmos
Summary: This is a reading of Anaklusmos14's The Queen's Champion. All credit and praise goes to him and him alone. What happens when three years after Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, seemingly disappeared, 4 unexpected guests appear in the throne room of Olympus? A demigod's life is never easy, so watch as the gods read and find out the feats that Percy Jackson has achieved.


**Prologue**

The 14 Olympians gathered in the throne room of Olympus for a monthly council meeting. It had been 3 years since Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, had disappeared and seemingly cut himself off from the godly world.

After Zeus had droned for a hour or two about monsters gathering in groups of 10-30, he stopped and nodded towards his brother.

"I know I ask this at every meeting, but has there been any sign of Perseus?" Poseidon asked with just a bit of hope in his voice.

He looked around the room hopefully, but after a few seconds of silence looked at the ground. As he did he caught a glance from a guilty looking Hestia.

"I'm sorry Uncle P, if any of us knew where Percy was we would tell you right away," a very sincere Apollo said.

The rest of the council looked at Poseidon with pity. Percy was the sea god's only demigod son, and his favorite in many ways.

After a year of Perseus being missing, Poseidon hid in his undersea kingdom, Atlantis, only coming out if there was a council meeting or if his wife demanded it. She could be quite scary and he had the scars to prove it. Jokingly she would hit him with various items, even his own trident.

Zeus was about to speak up and adjourn the meeting when a flash of bright light appeared. Before the gods were 50 to 60 campers and Chiron along with the Hunters of Artemis. "Father, Lady Artemis, why have you summoned us here? Not that we mind. Is there something wrong?"

As Zeus was about to answer another very bright light appeared. Before Zeus were the Fates along with 4 people standing behind them, one of those people were seemingly pregnant.

"Perhaps we can help you?" asked a very wrinkly old lady.

All the Olympians bowed to them and the campers, along with the hunters, gave them a look of confusion before following.

"Lady Clotho, Lady Atropos, Lady Lachesis, what do you mean?" asked a very confused King of the Gods.

The woman on the right, Lachesis, smiled at Zues' facial expression.

""We have summoned them here for a special purpose," she said.

The woman on the left, Clotho, spoke second.

"We have noticed all of you despair over Perseus Jackson and we have decided to offer you a some-what 'temporary' solution."

Finally the woman in the middle, Atropos, spoke, holding up her left hand which contained a rather large book.

"With us, we have brought you a book that tells the story of the missing Savior of Olympus," she said and Poseidon immediately perked up, anxious to know what had happened to his son.

"Before you start reading, we have one more group of people, all of whom come from the future," pointing at the four hooded figures behind her before starting again, "Here are the four people who come from the future. We'll let them introduce themselves but before we leave, I must warn you. As we have said before, this is a 'temporary' solution over the loss of Perseus Jackson. Time is currently frozen outside of Olympus and once you have read the book, you will be returned back to where you before we brought you here. Meaning, once this book has been read, everyone's, save the people from the future's, memories will be erased and you will not remember this encounter. We do not do this to upset you, but we must. We cannot allow you to alter the future as it may cause you to lose the upcoming wars. You will also not harm or kill anyone that comes from the future or from what people say/do in the book," she stopped looking straight at Apollo who looked very confused. "This is a command from the highest authority," she added before disappearing along with the other two fates.

In the place was the book Atropos had been holding. _Oh shit_. Zeus thought to himself.

Athena went and picked up the book before returning to his throne. "Brother, shouldn't we let them introduce themselves?" She asked, gesturing to the four hooded figures, again, one of which was pregnant.

"Of course" replied the King of the Gods. He then gestured to the four figures to speak.

The smallest one pulled back her hood. "I am Chloe. I am a daughter of Athena and a Hunter of Artemis."

Next, the second shortest one pulled back her hood as a few campers and hunters, along with Artemis gasped. "I am Zoe Nightshade, Olympian Goddess of Maidens, Sea Creatures, Virginity, Minor Goddess of the Hunt, and Co-Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

Artemis bolted up from her throne and ran to Zoe and pulled her into a hug. "How are you alive..?" the Moon Goddess asked.

The hunter just smirked and said, "Spoilers, M'Lady."

The figure next to her snorted before elbowing Zoe in the side playfully. "That was my line Zoe. Sheesh.."

The figure who spoke pulled of her hood as Artemis shed a few tears of joy. "I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Co-Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"WOAH! Two mes?" asked a very confused Past Thalia.

"Yup," replied Future Thalia as she smiled.

Both Thalias looked at their father, only to see him staring at them with his mouth wide open.

Apollo and Hermes, in unison, yelled "Mind Blown!"

"Wait, Co-Lieutenants?" Zeus asked the two hunters.

"Yeah the future is crazy dad." Future Thalia told her father.

Everyone chuckled and turned their attention towards the last, pregnant figure. She pulled down her hood and smiled at the confused and mind-blown faces of the entire throne room.

"I guess I'll go now then? I am Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and Leto, Twin sister of Apollo, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Maidens, and Childbirth; plus happily married with twins on the way."

Everyone gaped at her as she chuckled.

"Just wait until Percy shows up," Future Artemis whispered, quiet enough for no one to hear her. This would cause an uproar.

She snapped her gingers and chairs appeared for her three companions. They all sat down and looked at Zeus. He was still gaping like a pufferfish along with the rest of the Olympian Council.

"H-How... Wh-Who..." Zeus said, unable to form the sentence. "Who is the slime-ball who impregnated my daughter?" he yelled at his daughter from the future.

"Relax Father, you'll get to meet my husband, father of my children, and you grandchildren later." she said. "Now shall we read the book?"

Zeus looked like he was going to say more but before he could open his mouth, Future Thalia spoke.

"Its okay, Dad. You and _Apollo_ gave them your blessing.. even after Apollo took his time and acted like an immature jerk." She said. A few laughs were heard all over the throne room.

Zeus, obviously still not pleased, decided to hold his tounge.

Fuck the Fates, that man is as good as dead he thought bitterly.

Athena looked down at the book on her lap and noticed the cover was a cliff that over-looked the sea with the mooning gleaming bright in the background. She began to read. "_The Queen's Champion_," she read. "That's a really strange name for a book.." She snuck a glance at Hera who looked uneasy about the name of the book.

_Uhm.. Strange..?_ Athena thought before she started to read the first chapter. "**Chapter 1: The Betrayal**"


End file.
